A shower room is common sanitary facilities in modern home at present. As shown FIGS. 1 to 3, a fixed door installation structure for the existing shower room includes an aluminum profile 10 against a wall, a fixed door mounting aluminum profile 11 and a guide rail 12. The fixed door 13 is installed at the fixed door mounting aluminum profile 11 by glue and a special equipment, the guide rail 12 is fixedly connected at the mounting aluminum profile 11 for the fixed door using connecting screws 14, and the aluminum profile 10 against the wall is fixed with the fixed door mounting aluminum profile 11 by a positioning screw 15 mounting at one side of the aluminum profile 10 against the wall. The disadvantages of the fixed door installation structure lie in that:
1. the fixed door installation structure needs both the aluminum profile against the wall and the fixed door mounting aluminum profile, has a complex structure and high cost;
2. the guide raid needs to be connected by the connecting screws after punching at the fixed door mounting aluminum profile, and the connections between two aluminum profiles needs to be fixed by the positioning screw after punching, causing a complicated installation operation, a high labor cost and low installation efficiency;
3. the fixed door needs to be installed at the fixed door mounting aluminum profile by glue and the special equipment before leaving the factory, and thus the fixed door is not easy to be installed and transported;
4. the fixed door installation structure has an unsightly appearance, and more than two screws are visible on the aluminum profile against the wall viewed from the interior of the shower room.